Someone that can change you
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Written for a friend to cheer them up. And because I just got into Torchwood. Janto.


Title: Someone that can change you

Author: Chimera Dragon

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Janto

Warnings: Mildly kinky sex between two men

"You don't understand me! You don't even really care about me! You've proven that enough time and again with your flirting and..." Ianto took a shaky breath and looked at his hands where they laid tangled in the fabric of Jack's coat. His whole body was shaking from the emotional outburst.

"And that's they way I've always been," Jack replied. But if you're so certain that I don't care about you then I'll just have to prove it to you.". He swiftly disrupted the hold Ianto had on his coat and grabbed the other man by the lapels. Forcing the smaller and younger man backwards until he hit with a solid thump.

"Jack..." Ianto started to say, doubt still shone in his eyes as he watched the other man.

"No!" Jack countered harshly. He shook Ianto slightly and leaned in, taking full possession o the other man's mouth in a nearly bruising kiss.

Ianto's hands beat on Jack's chest for a moment before drifting down to loop around the slightly taller man's waist. He moaned into the kiss, eyes sliding shut and his train of thought full derailed.

"I guess since my bed is the closest that's the one we'll use. After all, I have to show my 'Tea Boy' how I feel about him," Jack panted as he broke away. He was grinning in a way that was disquieting for Ianto. "Come on then," Jack insisted as he pulled Ianto towards his desk.

"You do not sleep under your desk, do you?" Ianto asked, his tone didn't betray the confusion he was feeling.

Jack smirked and shook his head. "All these years you've known me, and you think I sleep at my desk?"

"Well... I don't...I mean I'm..." Ianto stumbled over the words, not really certain what it was he had thought.

Jack smirked and leaned down, quickly opening the hatch and bed below. "Now get down there, Ianto. I have things I want to do to you. Some of them involve the bed. And other things I have down there."

Ianto gulped but didn't get a chance to say anything further as Jack bodily maneuvered him down. His feet touched the neatly made bed before his brain managed to catch up to what was happening. "Jack?" he asked, voice small as the other man landed next to him and pulled the hatch closed.

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack asked cordially. He stepped down off the bed and quickly removed his boots, tucking them under the bed as he pulled out something else. Something that jangled.

"You sleep down here?" Ianto asked dumbly, not sure what he was trying to say. He watched Jack with wide eyes before moving to sit on the bed before Jack.

"Yes I do. It's sound proof and I'm nearby if you need to call me. It's nice. And since it's not an apartment nobody can ask me about leaving at strange times and the weird things that tend to happen around me." He smirked as he quickly removed Ianto's jacket and threw it over his shoulder. "And I like it. It's not too big, I have everything I need in the HUB." He loosened the ever present tie but tossed the white dress shirt. "I have you and your wonderful coffee," he reached into his pocket and the next thing Ianto knew there was a metallic clink as his arm was pulled back towards the head of the bed.

"Um, Jack... not to sound pushy, but what are you doing?" Ianto asked with a slight gulp.

"I thought that was obvious. I'm cuffing you to the bed so I can have my wicked way with you," Jack replied with a careless shrug. He moved to the other hand and cuffed it as well, noting the bulge growing in the other man's well pressed slacks. "And from the look of things," he let his hand drift down and give a barely-there rub, "you seem to be enjoying this almost as much as I am."

"Where did you get the handcuffs?" Ianto asked, trying to ignore how turned on he was getting.

"You mean when. The ones on your left wrist are modern, got those about five years ago. The ones on your left are German from about fifty years ago..." Jack made short work of Ianto's pants and socks. "How much do you like these underwear? You know what.. never mind. Off they go!" Jack smiled cheerfully as he threw them into the growing pile. He cuffed the right and then left leg of his captive efficiently. "Your right leg is from the Civil War in America, and the chained cuff on the left is from the Inquisition. I modified that one, with leather. Too easy too chafe otherwise."

"Um, Jack... I can't really move like this," Ianto said, his pupils blown wide so only a small ring of blue was visible. His breathing had sped up and he was more than half hard.

"I know," Jack sighed with a playful roll of his eyes. "That's kind of the point. Now, were did I put that cockring?" he asked himself as he moved back under the bed, digging around for a few moments before popping back up with a triumphant noise. "there it is! Still in the packaging. Now, we just put this on here," he moved quickly, fitting the ring around the base Ianto's cock and stroking him to full hardness.

"You are an evil man," Ianto stated with a shudder, the feeling of Jack's knowing hands on his body was almost more than he could handle.

"I know, but isn't that one of the reasons you love me?" Jack asked, smirk still firmly in place.

"Well, yes, but... I ..." Ianto sputtered as Jack reached under the bed again and pulled out a bottle of lube and set it right next to him.

"Shh... or I'll gag you," Jack replied as he placed silencing finger over the other man's lips. "Hm..." he gave Ianto a thoughtful glance and moved the tie up to his mouth. "Actually, partially gagging you sounds like a good idea." He smirked as the expensive silk settled into place.

Ianto's eyes went wide in shock as he struggled against his bindings and the tie in his mouth. He pushed his tongue against the material that was keeping him silent with no benefit except to taste the pizza he hadn't completely gotten off earlier.

"Much better, now you can't concentrate on anything but me. And what I'm doing to you. What I'm giving to you. And if you think I still don't love you when I'm done... then you can leave. But I have a very good motivation to convince you," Jack smiled that time, soft and warm before he let the wickedness shine through. "And now, I'm going to do something you don't do very often." He quickly and efficiently stripped before looking back at Ianto. He left his wristband on, knowing the feel of the leather would only turn the other man on more every time it brushed against him.

After gathering a generous amount of lube he set the bottle on the floor again. He quickly slicked up several of his fingers and moved them behind himself as he straddled Ianto's hips.

Ianto slammed his head against the pillow in shock, unable to believe what Jack was planning to do, and yet getting harder just at the thought that he might.

"That's right, my smart 'Tea Boy' has figured it out, haven't you?"

Ianto nodded and then shook his head in denial. If Jack was mad at him, why was he going to do this?

"I'm going to ride you, and you're not going to get the chance to touch my body. To move your hips. to moan. You have to lay back and take it. And if you don't want to. you don't really get a choice in the matter. Does that seem like sufficient torture?" he asked cordially as he slicked up the erection in front of him as he buried the fingers of his other hand inside his body.

Ianto nodded and moaned into the gag, the sound muffled but loud enough to make Jack smirk again as he let his own mouth drop open in an obscene moan made it's way out. He let his eyes roll up into the back of his head as he added a finger and let go of Ianto.

A few moments later he leaned forward, lube covered hands landing on Ianto's chest and brushing over his nipples. "Yeah, I need to get going or I'm never going to last." He smiled as he leaned forward and readjusted, guiding Ianto with one hand as he sank down in one smooth movement.

Ianto's eyes widened before rolling up in shock at the tight heat that surrounded him. He moaned quietly and tried to thrust his hips up into his lover only to discover that Jack was right. He couldn't move. He was at the mercy of his Captain.

"Hm," Jack murmured with a wicked smile. "I really do love the feeling of another man inside me. It's too bad you're usually to shy to do this," he rolled his hips experimentally and gasped as Ianto's erection hit all the right places. "so good, Ianto..." Jack moaned as he shifted backwards to deepen the penetration.

Ianto whimpered, wanting to get Jack moving but knowing he had to wait for Jack to want to move.

Or take pity.

Jack looked down at the wide eyes before him and smiled evilly as he completely stilled his hips. "You know, I was thinking about it... And we don't talk much, do we?"

Ianto gave a whimper an tried to roll his hips but Jack merely moved with him.

"I was thinking that maybe we should do more together. You know, craft activities an such. What do you think?"

Ianto screamed into the gag and thrashed around but Jack merely rode it out giving the other man no relief.

"So, a knitting class then? Maybe cross-stitch. Oh! We could go snorkeling, but the water around here is too cold and murky. Something to think about when we go out of the country next time. Hm, hiking? But you don't have any hiking boots, and aside from naked... I like you in your suit. So I guess that's out of the question. I guess I'll just have to think on it. Won't I?"

Jack raised himself up before letting gravity pull him back down almost violently. He let out a groan of appreciation as he moved his hips in a circle. His hands drifted over the chest in front of him, lube-slicked fingers teased erect nipples and drew another nearly pained sound out of the bound man.

Jack continued his torture, rolling his hips for a few moment before lifting himself almost completely off Ianto's erection, and then slamming back down with his head thrown back.

Several minutes later Ianto was panting and whining, teeth gnashing on the tie in his mouth as he babbled incoherently into the gag in his mouth.

Jack smiled warmly and nodded, changing his tactic. "I think I'll take mercy on you now. This time.". He gave another evil smirk and repeatedly started thrusting himself onto Ianto's cock, breathy moans and gasps escaped his lips as he moved them both closer to completion.

Ianto whimpered, knowing the cock ring would prevent him from joining Jack when he came.

"Did you think I forgot about you?" Jack asked mildly between gasps.

Ianto gave him a wide eyed shake of his head and whimpered again.

Jack stopped and pulled all the way off, wincing a little as he did so. "I'm going to take this off and then we're going to come together." Jack panted an rolled the ring off Ianto careful to keep the other man from coming as he moved to straddle him again.

"Are you ready for this?" Jack asked as he let the head slide back inside him.

Ianto panted and nodded vigorously. He whimpered as Jack sank the rest of the way down onto him.

Jack grinned as he rolled his hips. "So close, Ianto. Just knowing it's you inside me makes me wanna come for you. But don't worry. I won't leave you hanging... This time.". He lifted himself up again, and after a very brief pause he slammed back down. He quickly set a brutal pace, forcing the two of them to hurtle towards completion. "I...an...to..." Jack moaned as he came, his internal muscles clamped down on the man inside of him and pulled him along.

Ianto's whole body shook and trembled with the force of his orgasm, and he fought to stay conscious as Jack slumped onto his chest. Panting with his hair plastered to his forehead, he locked blue eyes with blue eyes and stared for a moment. Hoping Jack would understand he didn't truly mean his earlier harsh words.

Jack chuckled, his muscles twitching in response. He felt a mild stirring but ignored it as he reached up and pulled the sodden tie out of the 'Tea Boy's mouth. "That was good. Did you have a good time?" he asked, a loopy grin on his face.

"Jack, I'm really sorry about earlier," Ianto panted, still trying to regain his breath. "I didn't mean it."

Jack silenced him with a kiss. "Shh... remember you're still wearing your gag. And you did mean it. To a degree, probably not what it came out as. But you meant some of it. And I'm sorry if I've ever given you the impression that I'd want someone else. I only want to be with you. Right now, like this ... until you get tired of me." He let a truly warm smile grace his features and Ianto felt his breath leave him.

"I love you, Jack Harkness," Ianto murmured softly as he leaned up for another kiss.

Jack obliged and leaned forward, letting Ianto slip from his body as they lazily dueled with their tongues. He broke away a few moments later. "Much better. I promise I'll try to tone down the flirting. It won't be gone, but I'll try. After all, I wouldn't be me if I didn't flirt."

"I know. I just... I sometimes wonder why you're with me. I'm just the 'Tea Boy' after all," Ianto replied as he looked away, unwilling to meet Jack's eyes.

"You are far more than a mere 'Tea Boy' and no matter what anyone else might say that will never change for me. I love you too. Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness loves you. Don't you dare go forgetting that." He moved to his feet in a single graceful movement. He swiftly removed the shackle from around Ianto's ankle. "There, now isn't that better? Now I'll be able to prove how much I want you."

Ianto swallowed thickly, unsure if he would be up for more activity. His eyes already felt heavy and he was tired from his earlier outburst.

"Don't worry, Ianto. I'll do all the work this time. All you have to do is lay back and take it. And moan pretty for me," Jack gave a lecherous grin as he pulled the lube back out from under the bed. He was already half hard as he knelt on the bed. "Hm, should I uncuff your other foot? Or are they making you all hot and bothered?"

Ianto whimpered, certain his mind would start melting out his ears at any second. "Jack, I ..."

"Right, I'll leave it on you but uncuff it from the bed," Jack replied cordially. He leaned down and pulled a key from his discarded boots and unlocked the cuff from the bed, leaving it dangling from the other man's foot. "You know, I personally like that sound. Knowing that I'm the one that's got you all hot," he gave Ianto a few firm strokes, "and bothered. Knowing that you're sharing my bed," he reached over and poured some lube onto his fingers as he gave the bound man another stroke.

"Jack," Ianto moaned as he felt two fingers breach him. He couldn't believe how quickly he was recovering from their earlier activities. His head thrashed on the pillow as he was carefully and quickly worked open enough for Jack.

"I know that's who I am," Jack replied with a slight bob of his head, as he moved between Ianto's legs. "Now then, this'll be fun. And afterwords we can talk about that potential knitting class, right?"

"Knitting?" Ianto squeaked as Jack thrust half way in. He moaned as he was given a few moments to adjust before Jack finished sinking the rest of the way.

"Yes, knitting," Jack replied with an exasperated sigh. "We were talking about this earlier. Remember? Besides, you never know when a skill like that could be useful.". He rolled his hips, enjoying the moan that practically dripped from Ianto's kiss swollen lips.

"You're out if your bloody mind," Ianto gasped as Jack nailed his prostate. He whined as Jack rolled his hips in a circle, giving neither of them relief. He hooked his legs around Jack's lower back, digging in with his heels to make him move faster.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured with a dopey smile on his face. "Did you need something, Ianto?" he asked as he licked his lips and refused to move further.

"Move!" Ianto whimpered as he squeezed harder with his legs.

"Ah, now that sounded awfully demanding." he gave another shift of his hips, enough to barely stimulate the man under him. He heard the soft clinking of the cuff around Ianto's ankle and felt the chill of the metal against his over heated skin.

"Please, Jack," Ianto pleaded. "Move, thrust, get us both off. Please?"

"Aw that was adorable," Jack replied with a smile as he gave a slow and gentle thrust.

"Yes! Please! Whatever you want!" Ianto agreed, not entirely following the conversation.

With another shit-eating grin Jack started with a slow, mind numbingly gentle pace. Stimulating his lover and driving him mad at the same time.

Ianto thumped his head back down on the pillow. "Damn it, Jack! You bloody bastard! Move faster! Move harder! Just move!" Ianto screamed in frustration as he managed to pull the other man into him a little bit harder on his next inward thrust.

Jack groaned as he was forced to drive into his lover harder. His grin increased as Ianto tried to take control of the situation. He let himself be pulled in for a few more thrusts before firming up his muscles and preventing further movement.

"Argh!" Ianto growled in frustration and jerked his cuffed hands, making the metal jingle loudly. "Please!"

"I love the sounds you make," Jack admitted with a quiet grunt as he rolled back before slamming back in again.

"Yes! God...yes!" Ianto cried out as his muscles spasmed as his prostate was struck again. He let his legs go lax, allowing Jack to do what he wanted.

"I'm no god," Jack laughed as he drove in again. He could feel himself drawing close. He curled his hand around Ianto's erection an gave him a few rough strokes.

"Don't care!" Ianto gasped as he became over stimulated. "JACK!" he cried as he came. The shackles rattled loudly as his whole body arched and spasmed as he came, pulling his lover with him.

Jack shivered as he came, as his whole body spasmed. His eyes rolled up into his head as he slumped onto Ianto's chest. He smiled goofily as he felt the other man's hands roam over his body.

"Jack..." Ianto murmured as he stroked his hands along the other man's back and sides. He sighed as he felt his lover slip from his body as he softened. His arms were starting to hurt from the strain.

"Hm, I do enjoy being with you," Jack sighed. He leaned up and kissed Ianto sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ianto murmured. "but can I get uncuffed now?"

"Aw, but I like having you all chained up," Jack replied with a smirk. "And you look hot."

"Be that as it may, but I can't feel my arms much. It hurts," Ianto replied.

"Sorry," Jack replied as he quickly removed the remaining cuffs. He rubbed the abused shoulders and kisses Ianto again. "still love you."

"If I didn't love you, I would have literally kicked you out of this bed already."

Jack merely smirked.

The end


End file.
